Pirates of the Caribbean: Cave of Lost Pirates
by Lady Sea
Summary: This first chapter has noghting to with PotC, but later chapters does. A woman takes her only child to her father a pirate, put pays for wanting a something better for that child. Please r&r!


Title: Last Good-Bye  
  
Author: Lady Sea  
  
Email: iadysea@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Extra Stuff: Hey,this is my first story so I'll take any review from flames to good ones.Anyway, this first chapter is like a past part of my story PotC: Cave of Lost Pirates. This story is about a cave on a hiden island, with the greatest of all treasures but no one really knows what, but one pirate does.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark and quiet night at Port Royal, and there was only the sound of footsteps that was heading to a ship that had the name "Dark Star". In the arms of the person was a sleeping baby that was cover up.  
  
The person stops at the ramp that goes onto the ship, and looks around to see if there was anyone around and walks onto the ship. And after the person gets on the ship, start walking to the captin's cabin. And knocks very softlt on the door, than about five sconds later the door open and the person walks in.  
  
"You know what's going to happen when they find you here" a man said, who look at the person as the cloak was remove showing curly blond hair and hazle blue eyes on the face of a light creamy color face.  
  
"I know, you think everyone happen about their next ruler being in love with a pirates" she told him, as she place the baby on the bed slowly moving her hands for the baby.  
  
"I want you to take her away from her, away from being a princess" she told him, as she starts crying.  
  
"Why, she can have so much" he told her, as he gives her a hug to calm het down some and tryomg to keep the baby asleep.  
  
"I got my reason, please tell me you'll take her and raise her" she asked says, beofre rubbing here eyes.   
  
"You want her to be raise as a pirate over a princess" he said to her, as he looks over a the baby and back to her.  
  
"Please, do it for me"  
  
"Fine, I'll take her" he told her, after letting out a big tired sigh from giving up. He watches her walks over to the baby, and kisses her on the forehead and walks over to him with her cloak in her arms.  
  
"Thank you" she told him, as she was giving him a hug and heads out the door and closes it quiely. As she gets to the ramp, she looks back at the captin door then puts the cloak back on and heads off the ship. She walks about ten minutes, before taking the hod off and looks through the large yard and to the big white house.  
  
"Well, look what I found here, a pirate lover" someone said behind her, which cuae her to turn around to look into a man's face with brown eyes.  
  
"What do you want" she told him, as she moves back some away from him.  
  
"I want to know what my wife was doing with a pirate, and with a baby" he told her with a smile on his face, and while he was holding a rafle in is right hand.  
  
"I'm not your wife yet, and beside that wasn't your daughter" she told him, as she looks at the rafle and back to him.  
  
"Still, gives thee any rights to take their own baby to a father who's a pirate" he told her, as she steps back some when he grabs her arm.  
  
"Let go of me" she order him.  
  
"Why, so you can go to that pirate" he told her, as he points the gun to her head which cause her to stop moving.  
  
"You know that your mother the Queen will be really sad to find out that thee daughter happens to be dead" he told her, which cause her to get worry a little knowing how he was about things.  
  
"If you kill me, you'll never be King and beside they'll find out what you done to thee" she told him, as he lets her arm go and she waits for his to move the rafle from her forehead. And before she knew it, he pulls the triger and shoots her in the head.  
  
"I'll tell thee Queen that it was Moonstone" he says, as her lifeless body falls down onto the ground.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all that reads this, and I'll take any review and tell me if you think that it was good or bad or whatever. Anyhow, in the next chapter everyone will be back Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, Aamaria, Gibbs, and Barbossa and his crew!! And I'm sorry that's short, it seem longer on page than on the computer.  
  
Lady Sea 


End file.
